


Something Stupid (Like I Love You)

by Dwotplover



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, they are kinda in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwotplover/pseuds/Dwotplover
Summary: I heard the Frank Sinatra song "Something' Stupid" and this came to me. Basically Lena loves Kara, and Kara loves Lena, but Lena doesn't think she deserves love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so if you could leave any comments, I would greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy!

Lena Luthor wasn't sure if she knew what love was. She had parents that said they loved her, but their constant coldness made her realize their words were never true. She had Lex, whom she loved and thought loved her in return, but the recent attacks on her life these past months were proof of the contrary.

So maybe it wasn't that she didn't know what love was; she just didn't know what it was like to be loved.

So when Kara Danvers came into her life, Lena didn't know what to think. She didn't realize that Kara was falling for her when her interviews turned into daily visits, which turned into daily lunches, which lead to movie nights at Kara's. She didn't know that Kara was falling for her when she would show up at L-corp when Lena was the only one in the building, to make sure she had dinner and company until she went home. She didn't know that the butterflies that entered her stomach when Kara invited her to her apartment to watch movies were present in Kara's as well. She never could have guessed that someone could fall for her, especially not someone as pure, as beautiful, as  _perfect_ , as Kara Danvers. 

And since Lena never even considered it possible for Kara to fall for her as she had fallen for Kara (and she had fallen hard for the ball of sunshine that lit up her life, with her ability to see the good in anything, to make her laugh at anything, to accept her despite her last name) she flirts. Shamelessly. Because why not when you don't have a chance with the person you're flirting with. 

Since she was convinced that she unlovable, Lena doesn't notice how Kara looks at her; like Lena is the center of her universe. How, after awhile, Kara's touch lingers longer than any friend's should. How on movie nights she spends more time watching Lena than the movie itself. How she does everything she can to make Lena happy. How she shares the same feeling for Lena that Lena feels for her. 

Today was no different. Lena didn't notice (or maybe thought nothing of) how Kara was looking at her with more intensity than normal. She also didn't think anything of it when Kara slowly shifted closer and closer to her on the couch in Lena's office as they shared they're daily lunch, making idle conversation. And after Lena flirted the whole time and Kara got embarrassed and talked too much, Lena announced that she better get back to work. So Kara quickly picked up all her things and made for the door, until she jerked to a stop in the doorway.

"Is everything alright Kara?", Lena asked, slightly concerned with how tense Kara seemed. Lena watched as Kara slowly made her way back to her desk, fiddling with her glassed, an apprehensive look on her face.

"I-I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight?", Kara's voice went up an octave near the end and her eyes were everywhere but on Lena, " I mean, I completely understand if you aren't free though!", she barked out before Lena could even open her mouth, "You are a very busy woman I'm sure, with being the CEO of a huge company, I'm sure you have a whole bunch of work! And it's Friday night, I'm guessing you have plans and, you know, this was a stupid question, I'll just be-"

"Kara!" Lena nearly shouted, staring wide eyed at the rambling woman in front of her.

"Yea?" Kara asked quietly, flushed with embarrassment and looking down at her fidgeting hands.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Lena asked quietly, trying to hide her smile and failing to keep the hope out of her voice.

"Y-yes, if that's what you want. Which, I mean, I completely understand if that's not what you want! It's-"

"Kara," Lena interrupts, smiling at Kara's dear-in headlights look, "I would love to go out to dinner with you."

Kara's signature mega-watt smile comes back full force, and Lena wonders if anyone else notices the sunshine that radiates from her when she smiles. 

"Really!?"

"Yes really," Lena chuckled happily.

"Great! Perfect! I'll, umm, we can, umm,"

"Kara,"

"Yes?" Kara whispered, embarrassed.

"How about I meet you at your place at eight and we can go wherever you have planned in my car," Lena said, a smile gracing her lips and growing by the second.

"Yes! That's a perfect idea!" 

"Good, I'm glad," Lena chuckled, enjoying Kara's happiness far too much.

"So I'll just be going now, and, yea, I'll see you at eight, tonight. For our date. Tonight," Kara rambles as she slowly backs out of Lena's office.

" I'm looking forward to it," Lena's voice drops a few octaves and her smile widens as Kara backs into the door frame on her way out.

As Kara leaves, and the butterflies that Lena feels in her stomach whenever she is with Kara lessen, a sense of reserved sadness washes over her.

Don't get her wrong, she's overjoyed that Kara wants to go on a date with her, she's dreamed of it for as long as she has known the reporter. But she knows that once Kara gets to know her for her she really is, an unlovable Luthor, she will move on and crush her heart. And Lena would be damned if she didn't enjoy every second with Kara Danvers before that happened. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kara was freaking out. Sure, she was excited, more than excited actually, because Lena Luthor had said yes to a date with her. A date! Something she had been dreaming about ever since her and Lena had become friends and started hanging out more and more. And finally, she had mustered up the courage to ask her out, absolutely ready for her to say no. Because, yes, Lena flirted with her, but sometimes friends fake flirt and besides, who would want to date a rambling, clumsy, lowly reporter like her.

So when Lena said yes, she was immediately filled with excitement, because the woman she had been falling in love with these past few months at least considered it a possibility for them to become more! And if there was a possibility for her and Lena to become more than friends, then she wasn't going to let it slip by. 

So, yes, she was freaking out. Because she could not, absolutely _could not_ , mess this up. And being Kara Danvers, she was very likely to mess it up. She needs help. 

"Alex!" Kara all but screams into the phone the moment her sister picks up.

"Kara! What's wrong? Do you need backup? Tell me where you-"

"Alex, no nothing's wrong! Well nothing that needs backup. But I do need your help!"

"Oh, well what do you need help with?"

Kara starts pacing through here apartment, "So, I was hanging out with Lena today, you know, like we always do and-"

Alex cuts her off, "Did she do something? I knew it, I knew that damn Luthor couldn't be trusted."

"What? No, of course she didn't do anything! I've told you time and time again that Lena and I are very good friends and I trust her with my life. Now, I don't appreciate you continuing to doubt her after how close me and her have gotten!" Kara couldn't help but snap at Alex and get defensive, but she has really grown to hate how people always judge Lena just because of her last name.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Kara. I just want to make sure you don't get hurt."

Kara feels a little guilty now, of course Alex is just thinking about her, like she always does.

"So what do you need help with then?" Alex continued when Kara didn't respond

"Oh right, well you see I need help picking out my outfit... " the rest of Kara's response is too quite for Alex to catch.

"An outfit for what?"

"My, uh, my date with Lena,"

"..."

"Alex?"

"I'll be there in a few" -Click-

"Crap," Kara resumes her pacing through her apartment. She knew that Alex wouldn't approve of her and Lena. Alex never trusted Lena, despite all the times Lena had helped the DEO and Supergirl, and how many times Kara has told her that Lena could be trusted. She doesn't know what Alex is going to do once she gets here, but she refuses  to let anything she says stop her from going on this date with Lena. She has waited too long for this and she's too excited to let Alex talk her out of it.

Kara is still pacing the room, mumbling nervously to herself, when she hears a knock on the door. After x-raying to see if it was Alex, she walks over and slowly opens the door.

"Hey Alex," Kara says nervously.

"Alright, I was thinking, maybe the light blue dress you got, it really brings out your eyes, or maybe that longer black dress you have with that killer slit that goes up your thigh..." Alex trails off when she notices Kara's slack-jawed expression still in the doorway, "What?"

"You-you aren't upset?"

"Kara, I love you, and I want you to be happy, and if that's with Lena Luthor, then I guess I'm going to have to learn to deal with it."

"So you do trust Lena then," Kara asks hopefully.

"No, not entirely," Kara's face falls at that but Alex continues, "but I trust you, and if you're this excited and nervous about this date with her tonight, then I guess she must be alright."

 Kara rushes over and near tackles Alex with a bear hug,"Oh Alex, thank you so much! Lena is so great once you get to know her and get past the cold front she puts up with new people! She's funny and super smart, and so so beautiful-"

"Kara, air!" Alex manages to choke out of Kara's never ending hug.

"Sorry, sorry!" Kara immediately released her, giving her a once over before starting her pacing again.

 "Alex, I'm freaking out! What if she changes her mind about me, or-or she figures out that I'm a rambling, clumsy mess that gets embarrassed really easy and talks too much! She's going to realize that she doesn't really like me at all and that she deserves better than me, and I mean she does deserve better, she deserves everything good in this world because she's been through so much bad stuff in her life and she deserves to be happy!"

"Kara!" Alex grabs her sister by the face, and brings them eye to eye, "She said yes to going on this date with you, right?" Kara nods, wide-eyed, "Then she likes you for you, Kara. You guys have been hanging out for weeks now, she knows who you are and obviously likes you for it. If she had any reservations about it, you would have known by now. Alright?"

"Alright," Kara's eyes drift to the ground, "but what if I mess it up?" she mumbles.

"You've been having lunch with her for these last few weeks, just act like you do then and everything will be fine."

"Okay, you're right Alex, I'm just so nervous!"

"I know, but don't you think she is nervous about it too."

"Huh, I didn't even think about that. You're probably right."

"I usually am," Alex teases as Kara rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Thank you for supporting me on this Alex, it means a lot to me," Kara says, suddenly serious.

"Of course, I love you and will always support you, even when you go on a date with a girl before I do," Alex says jokingly.

Before Kara could respond, her phone goes off and when she reads it, she gives a small shriek and looks at Alex with a terrified glance.

"What?" Alex walks over and looks at Kara's phone

**Lena 5:36 - I got out of work early, is it alright if I drop by at 7 instead of 8?**

"What do I say?!" Kara's voice is high as she practically screams into Alex's ear.

"Just say yes!"

"Okay, okay!"

**Kara 5:38 - Yes, of course!**

**Lena 5:39 - Great! I'll see you then.**

**Lena 5:39 - By the way, I can't wait for tonight ;)**

"Alex, what's that at the end of this one?" Kara looks over and sees Alex holding in a laugh at Kara's confused expression, "Alex, what is it!?"

"It's a winky face, you alien dork!" Alex bursts out laughing, cracking up more at the flush that covers Kara's face when she says it.

"A wink! What do I even say to that!"

"Here give me your phone, I got an idea," Alex types something in and hands her back her phone.

**Kara 5:41 - Same here. I just know we are going to have a great time ;)**

"Alex! This can be interpreted in multiple ways!" Kara's flush gets deeper.

"Yea, that's the point!" Alex laughs.

"Oh man! It's already almost 6! We need to figure out what I'm wearing and I need to shower, do my hair, my make up! We have no time!"

"Okay, first of all chill out. Second of all, I'll go get a few outfits ready while you shower and when you're done, I'll help do your hair while you do your make up, got it?" Alex says in her boss voice, which relaxes Kara.

"I'm calm, I can do this. I'll go to the shower now."

"Tonight will go fine, Kara, I know it." Alex calls as Kara goes to the bathroom.

"Oh Rao, I hope so," Kara says to herself, scared but hopeful.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena has never been this nervous for a date in her life, and she had been on plenty of them. But those dates had been with men her mother had hand-picked for her to go out with, whether it be for their money or status or family ties. None of those dates had mattered though, because she never cared for any of those men, and she cared for Kara. Immensely so.

After Kara had left, Lena had Jess, her assistant, clear her schedule for the rest of the day and spent her time stressing, pacing and overall freaking out, because unlike her previous dates, this one truly mattered. She could not lose the one ray of light in her dark and depressing life. And even of she knew that nobody could truly love her Kara at least liked her enough to go on a date and that was enough for Lena. it had to be.

So as the hours slowly ticked by, she decided she couldn't possibly wait until eight to see Kara, and texted her to see if an hour sooner would work.

When she received a positive response, Lena got a little brave and decided to add a wink to the end of the text (she could see Kara's blush when she hit the send button). What she expected was an awkward, rambly reply from her adorable, innocent Kara, but the innuendo laden reply sent her reeling.  _What did it mean? Did she mean it like that or was it just innocent? Do I even respond to this? How would I even say something coherent back to this?_

Lena's inner rambling finally died down when she saw the time and decided that she should probably get to Kara's. 

So that leads us to Kara's apartment, more specifically the hallway outside of Kara's apartment, where Lena has been for the past 15 minutes, waiting for her phone to reach 7:00. She had spent those past 15 minutes pacing or standing with her hand raised to knock, before she drops it and continues pacing.

Her phone reads exactly 7:00 and Lena nervously licks her lips as she knocks on the door. 

It swings open in seconds and Lena stands and stares at the woman before her.

Kara is beautiful on a normal day, in her innocent and cheery work attire, but now, in a tight fitting blue dress, she is absolutely gorgeous. Lena can see every curve and muscle, and her buff arms and legs stand out exquisitely. The shocking blue of the dress makes Kara's eyes shine, and when Lena's roaming eyes finally meet Kara's, they nearly blind her with their shine. 

Eventually, after moments of silence, Lena picks her jaw off the floor and realizes Kara is getting self-conscience in her lack of speech.

"You look absolutely outstanding," Lena says, knowing the words don't do her date justice, but can't seem to find any others at the moment.

"I could say the same about you," Kara says shyly, taking small glances at Lena's body in the short black dress that clings attractively to her body. 

"Thank you Kara, you're too kind," Lena all but purrs, enjoying the flush crawling up Kara's neck.

"Yes, um, well, we should get going then, don't you think?" Kara asks nervously.

"Of course. May I ask where we are going?" Lena says as Kara closes the apartment door and they start walking towards the elevator.

"I pulled some strings with some friends of mine and got us a table at Nova. I hope that's alright with you?"

"That sounds perfect," Lena muses, getting joy from how happy Kara gets when she says it. 

They make it to Lena's car, Lena pulling open the door to a blushing Kara, then getting in the driver's side herself. As they take off, Lena feels Kara's eyes on her and risks a hesitant, "What?"

"I'm just enjoying the view," Kara says softly, and it's Lena's turn to blush as she refocuses on the road, Kara still glancing at her with a soft smile. 

Feeling bold after Kara's admission, Lena slowly reached over and lightly grabbed Kara's hand, holding her breath the entire time. 

She breathed out a sigh of relief when Kara flipped her hand and threaded their finger together. A soft smile graces her feathers and when she looks over at Kara she sees the look is mirrored on Kara's lips as well. 

They sit in a content silence the rest of the way there, Kara's thump stroking the top of Lena's hand, making her feel like she is going to swoon. It's a wonder that they made it there in one piece, with Lena paying more attention to Kara's presence then the road. 

Eventually they do pull up to one of the fanciest restaurants in the city, and Lena is in awe of Kara and how she managed to get a reservation here. She quickly files it in with the other mysterious things that she wonders about Kara, she has better things to be thinking about tonight, like making sure she didn't mess up and that Kara has the best first date of her life. 

They walk in, hand-in-hand, after leaving their car for the valet. Kara gets her reservation and they make their way to their table, the waiter smiling faintly at how cute the couple was. He takes their order for wine and leaves them to their own conversation. 

"This is a beautiful restaurant, Kara. How did you manage to get a reservation so quickly?" Lena wonders, still in awe.

"I know a friend that this place owes a favor to and they decided to call it in for us," Kara says proudly, a smile on her face.

"I'll have to thank that friend of yours one day," Lena says in wonder.

"Don't worry, I'll let them know," Kara says with a small chuckle to herself.

The waiter comes back with their wine and takes their orders, not missing how they are still sending major heart-eyes to each other across the table.

He leaves and the pair pick up with their usual conversation, falling into their usual pattern as they both come to the conclusion that they weren't about to royally screw up this date with one wrong word. The only difference between this meal and all their previous ones is the underlying tension present throughout the night. Lena's flirting suddenly becomes more real to Kara now that she knows that Lena means it. Kara's need to make physical contact, how her hand is either holding Lena's or resting on it the entire night, isn't just a friendly touch that Lena had always written off in the past as.

The night ends far too soon for them as they both slowly finish their meals. Lena already misses how she could make Kara a blushing, rambling mess with a look, and Kara misses how she could make Lena's heart take off with the smallest compliment. Neither of them want this night to end as they slowly make their way back to Kara's, hand-in-hand the entire drive home.

As they leisurely walk to Kara's apartment, Kara can't help but feel her love for this woman surge through her. This night had gone so perfectly and while she wanted it to last forever, she was certain there would be so many mere nights like this in the future.

"This is me," Kara says quietly as they walk to her door.

"I had a really good time with you tonight Kara," Lena says with a small smile.

"Me too," Kara says, grabbing Lena's other hand and pulling her close.

"Kara?" Lena asks hesitantly, "Can I kiss you?" 

Instead of answering, Kara leans in and connects their lips together. Lena feels warmth rush through her as Kara's hand comes to her neck and deepens the kiss. They stay connected for a solid minutes before they part, both gasping for air.

"Oh Rao, I think I love you," Kara whispers as she rests her forehead on Lena's, not even noticing she had voiced her thoughts out loud.

Lena goes rigid when she hears Kara say that, causing Kara to pull back and look at Lena's face, "What's wrong?" Kara asks, concern evident on her face.

"I-I have to go. Now," Lena says stiffly, retracting her hands from Kara's.

"Oh, um, right, of course. Um, good night then?" Kara says hurt and confused.

With a curt nod, Lena spins on her heel and stiffly walks away not even turning around when she hears Kara's confused and heartbroken, "What did I do wrong?"

 _Nothing,_ Lena wants to say. She wants to tell Kara how perfect she is, how happy she makes her. She wants to tell her that she loves her too, but that is could only realistically be a one sided because there was no way Kara could love Lena. She wants to tell her that she can't love her because loving her was impossible and maybe she did like her to some degree, but Kara was so inherently good that she was going to get over Lena and she was going to be happy without Lena in her life. Lena wants to tell her that she is in fact a Luthor, and no matter how much Kara believes in her goodness, there is no way to love a Luthor because they only brought pain to those around them.

Lena wants to tell her all of these things; but she doesn't because she panicked and left and now she was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I'll try to be quicker next time! Comments are greatly appreciated!!!! XD


End file.
